Weapon
Weapons have a character level requirement, and a gear level, which is related to Crafting and the level of Gems that can be socketed into it, the level of charms that can be used on it, and other things. Level 16 and 17 gear level is currently the highest available. The highest level weapons in the game come from two sources: #Penultimate L16, from Twilight Temple or Lunar Glade weapons that are then Decomposed to make materials #Ultimate (as of 2017) L17, from Homestead =Weapon Type= :The level 17 weapons are themselves a progression, with lesser L17 "orange" weapons before the final "green" weapon. All of the final weapons offer a choice (the character can own both) between Defense Level bonus and Attack Level. Axe ; they glow blue even without Gems equipped]] High attack power. Also dual wield possible. Barbarian and Blademaster. Crafted weapons are Axe and Hammer, in that order of level, and come after Poleaxe and Polehammer in level. Axe Axe : L16 : ☆Unicorn's Tragedy. L17 : Choice of Defense Level +80 ☆☆☆Parading Slasher or Attack Level +80 ☆☆☆Crusading Slasher. :From Twilight Temple: ::Beacon Axes > ☆Unparalleled Brimstone Edges :From Lunar Glade: ::Drakehunt > Dragonhunt Hammer Hammer. This is the preferred route, because of Chaotic Implement being easy to craft. It is made of only ingredients, not souledges, as the Lunar Glade weapons are, but is crafted from Twilight Temple items that are easier to obtain. :From Twilight Temple: ::Polehammer: Chaotic Implement > ☆Anchor of Chaos :From Lunar Glade: ::Polehammer: Raging Hurricane > Howling Hurricane Magical Instruments Instruments in the sense of, a tool, instrumental to the task. Wands /Magic Swords /Patakas /Glaives. Weapon of choice for Wizards, Venomancers, Mystics and Clerics to use their abilities. High magic attack, low & mostly irrelevant physical attack (apart from a dubious and at this stage of the game, rare and unpopular build of Venomancer). The level requirements follow a specific order: e.g. Wand at level 31, Magic Sword at 34, Pataka at 37 and Glaive at 39. This really only matters for crafting; Mold weapons, Dungeon Gear and Quest Gear do not necessarily follow this progression. The difference between the magic weapons, is almost always their damage "spread". Wands have a low damage and high damage that are very close to each other; this is a small "spread" of damage, which is preferable for PvE, all other things being equal. A small spread is reliable damage, making it easier to predict when one enemy will die, and it is time to move on to the next enemy; this makes for less time spent casting spells that fail to cast before the enemy dies, or cast when the enemy would have died anyway. The smaller damage also gives less Overkill, which is to say, less damage beyond what is necessary to kill the enemy. Patakas have a low damage and high damage that are very far from each other; this is a large "spread" of damage, which is preferable for PvP, all other things being equal. With players healing themselves very rapidly, the killing blow will be a high damage spike; criticals and weapons with a higher upper damage value are preferred. With Endgame Nirvana weapons, Wands and Glaives give more chances for +casting rate bonuses, Patakas have a chance for physical resistance bonuses, and Magic Swords, for critical hit bonuses.Wands or Glaives- PWI forum archive Wand Wand : L16 : ☆Foundation of World. L17 : [ ] 1462 average damage, low spread Magic Sword Magic Sword : L16 : ☆Sandy World. L17 : [ ] 1462 average damage, medium-low spread, high physical damage Pataka Pataka : L16 ☆Silence of Frost: 1461.5 average damage, highest spread. L17 : ☆☆☆Autumn Supremacy Glaive Glaive : L16 : ☆Glaive of Nirvana: 1461 average damage, second highest spread. L17 : [ ] Dagger :The only weapon for Assassins' skills. L16: ☆Netherworld Guidance Sabre :The only weapon for Duskblades' skills. L16: ☆Moongrace Blade Scythe :The only weapon for Stormbringers' skills. L16: ☆Icemelt Edge Soulsphere :The only weapon for Psychics' skills. L16: ☆Buddha's Hatred Bow #Bow #Crossbow #Slingshot Long range and high attack power, but slow. Mostly used by Archers. :Arrows :Ammo for the bow. Better arrows produce attack bonuses to bows. :Bolts :Ammo for the crossbow. Better bolts produce attack bonuses to crossbows. :Shots :Ammo for the slingshot. Swords #Sword #/Blade Dual wield possible. A sword produces high attack speed and dual swords produces high attack power. The only weapon for Seeker's skills. Alternative weapon for Blademaster, used for some of their skills. Polearms Longest closed ranged weapon. Alternative weapon for Blademaster, used for some of their skills. AKA Poleaxe, Polehammer, Poleblade, Pike, Staff, Club. Crafted weapons are Poleaxe and Polehammer, in that order of level, and come before Axe and Hammer in level. Fist #Claw #Fist Highest Attack speed. Best used to increase your chi. Alternative weapon for Blademaster, used for some of their skills. 'Swords/ Blades' Links Category:Items Category:Weapons